Clock Works
by Carousel Of Curiosity
Summary: (Don't ask about the title.) Xaviera has held many dark secrets. She's the Daughter of Death, in means. But after many years in a SHIELD funded Prison for crimes she had committed under the name of "Siren," she is pulled from her Cell and put temporarily in the SHIELD agency to keep eye, spar, and discipline a newly captured War criminal who escaped Asgardian Justice. Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fan Fiction ever, so don't be too cruel.**

**A/N~ I've been writing this story in my head for a while... and I really liked it. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are appreciated!**

* * *

****She looked up from where she sat in her damp, cold cell in this Prison, hearing heavy thudding of footsteps near her cell door.

"Xaviera, you have a visitor!" the voice snarled, sharply opening her door sharply and grabbed her by her over-sized Prison wear roughly.

'_A_ visitor?' she thought, blinking some dirt out of her eyes. Around the Midgardian guards, she kept her appearance of a regular mortal girl; long, slightly tangled curly blonde hair with blue eyes and a grimy face.

Her hair hung in her eyes, giving her a wild look and causing some of the newer Guards to cringe of how she looked so similar to a female in a horror movie.

They opened the door quickly and tossed her into an office like space, where 2 familiar faces sat. Nick Fury and Phil Coulson.

She chuckled and stood up, brushing some dirt from her pants. Around Shield agents, she no longer had to hide in her Midgardian appearance and with ease turned back to what most recognized her of. Crazy curly black hair with piercing distanced icy blue eyes that always seemed outlined by black giving her a down right dangerous feel.

"What a _pleasure _to see you both!" she mocked in a false tone, sitting down and wincing as 2 guards stood by her in case of escape.

"We haven't come to make due with your sarcasm, Xaviera." His tone was irritated and slightly stressed.

"Oh, I'm very much aware, dear Nick," she spat back coldly, crossing her legs and propping her legs up on the desk earning her a glare from Director Fury. "What do you need?"

Director Fury shifted then leaned forward and crossed his hands on the desk with slightly pursed lips.

"A War criminal we had thought would be gone for a long while has returned." She raised an eye brow and sat back. "Details?"

"This War criminal had try to take over the world, but the Avengers caught him and he and his brother returned to where they come from to face Justice. However, recently the War criminal escaped and has come back. We have located him but need an extra hand. Temporarily, would you like to join the Avengers?" The Director said slowly, as if he was afraid to be scolded.

She sat still for a moment time, before getting up. The guards went to jump at her, but Agent Coulson motioned for them to sit down. She paced leisurely around the desk, running her finger tips on various items. "I need to have assurance. First off, my own room. Nice, spacey." She negotiated.

The Director went to open his mouth to agree, but she hastily interrupted. "Secondly, and lastly, no guards following me around like a bunch of sick lost puppies," she sat down again and leaned forward with narrowed eyes. "So when do I leave?"


	2. History pt I

**A/N: (Please read!)****Ughhh. I know people like history near the end for a little suspense up to then, but guess what? That doesn't work here in my story. I've actually gone over this a few times with my English teacher and she helped a bit. I'm going to, as in the first maybe 10 or 15 chapters(fjffjjs) do History. Not in extreme detail; along the way you will get more bits and pieces of the story until the plain history in the beginning is a full, detailed, story. And when that happens and the story is over, I will write another story that is the detailed history. Bueno?**

* * *

I do remember the cool breeze. Yes, indeed. It was warm, comforting, alluring. Drawing you out as it played rhythms into the blue sky. It was pleasant that day; the kind of day that you would just relax and sit out in a tree reading a book that held many secrets of the worlds and realms. And that's exactly what I did.

I hitched my breath once again as I turned the slightly worn out page, it making small rip noise as it brushed against the other pages. I loved to read; it's what passed time. Oh but this book was terribly boring. As I stated, I read to pass time but to also take my mind off other duties. What every female goes through, right? No. How to act like royalty, to hold my head up high and with a strict posture that informed Superior.

A noise that riddled through the valley moved into my small oak that I laid in lazily. It sounded happy. But it also sounded like fighting. Deciding to investigate, I leaped from the tree and carefully tucked the book under my arm. Chest out. Chin tilted up. Strict posture.

I moved silently through out green pastures for what seemed like forever when I saw what had made that agonizing happy sound. It was two boys. A blonde one who had to be about thirteen and obviously bigger than a lanky raven haired boy that seemed to be about twelve. They were fighting? No, they seemed happy. They were twirling and swirling, jabbing and jeering. It was an odd gesture overall.

I was very prided in my ability to stay hidden but it failed me this time. The blonde headed boy looked over at the tree I hid in and moved his sword from the black haired boy to where I was perched in the branch. I shuffled back awkwardly against the bark of the tree and prayed that he didn't see me now. But it was too late.

The boy stomped his way towards my tree and pointed his fake weapon up at me with a bold voice and called; "Who is here! Show yourself!" Mind you, I'm only eleven. Gathering up all the bravery I stored, I crawled down from the tree I was perched in and stood in front of the blonde headed boy. "I am Xaiena," my tone was prideful and loosely brave.

"I've never seen you around Asgard.." muttered the blonde haired boy. '_That's because I'm not an Asgardian, fool,_' I thought keeping in a wide smirk.

"And who are you?" I asked him, placing a hand on my knife as the black haired boy slowly moved behind the blonde haired boy with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me, Lady Xaiena, my name is Thor and this is my brother Loki," Thor commented with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so you two are the princes of Asgard?" I laughed clutching my side.

"What is so funny?" frowned Thor.

"You guys don't act like Princes," I smiled with a small breath of laughter. "By the way, what were you two doing? You seemed like you were fighting.."

Now it was their turn to laugh. Loki snorted, "we were _sparring." _Thor turned to him and nudged his arm hardly. "Peace, brother."

"Where are you from?" asked Loki, furrowing his brow in confusion.

I stopped stone cold. Could I risk telling them who I was? I certainly didn't know what else to do. "I, um, I'm from..." I drew in a deep breath. "I am from the 10th Realm.. I am the daughter of Thanos."

They stared at me for moments that felt like decades and then the next thing I knew I was up against the tree with a knife against my throat.

"Now that's not very nice," I remarked, gasping for air underneath Loki's tight grip. "What do want?" he growled in my face. I spat at him. "I'm not a spy, I come here to read," I put a hand on my knife and smiled as best as I could from his grip.

"Brother, back off," said Thor placing a hand on Loki and pulling him back, Loki not wasting time to glare at me.

"I'm afraid I must be going," I coughed awkwardly. I moved away from the tree and ran back to the oak where I had originally resided.

* * *

When I got home, I didn't hear the last of it.

"Did you realize what you could have caused?" snarled my father, who paced around the Entrance Hall while still keeping an eye on me. The way he eyed me down like pathetic prey sent shiver down my spine; not just of fear but of _anger._

_"_You idiotic girl! You waltzed into their playful spar, talked to them acrimoniously, and expecting full trust so you could easily just walk into Asgard a friend of the Princes! Do you realize-" he stopped, his back facing me, then turned with a wild look in his eyes. Expecting a blow, I winced, making myself as small as possibly. "_Do you realize_," he said with a crooked smile. "Why didn't you do it? Befriend them, let them take you home; a poor girl kicked out by her monstrous father. How well can you perform?" he asked urgently. I raised an eyebrow then in a drawing sort of voice replied; "Well, I am superior when it comes to the performing arts."

He turned away from me again, facing the fire that was ablaze. "Show me the best you can do."

As if on an unsaid cue, I collapsed to the floor like he had just beat me senseless, my eyes fogging up and tears streaming down my face, my tangled black hair sticking to my moist skin. "Oh you must help! My-my-my _father_ just attacked me. I was innocent! I swear," more tears swelled up eyes and fell down my face like a waterfall, a pitiful cry emitting from my mouth. "I was reading in my room like I always do when an act of rage controlled his actions! He grabbed me, slammed me to the ground, and beat me like he would a disrespectful peasant!" My mouth stopped producing words and my body shook violently, hiccups contributing to that action.

Cleaning myself from the act, I stood up with a smirk twisting my features. "And how was that, Father?"

"Good... very good."

* * *

**AHHFHHDFHSDKajasksd. I'm sorry, my dear watchers. :c I was/have been studying some other fanfictions to help build up my writing format and its been going splendid. However, I'm not going to do my whole little reason I've been gone here. Just a summary though; I'm making a new 'fiction erasing my first one which was the Harry Potter one about Esther/Draco. I'm still going to remain as faithful as possible to this one, just bear with me. If you want the whole thing, just click to my page and find the newest one titled; Birdie.**

**Ta ta**** for now.**


End file.
